


Открой глаза

by lotioniel



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types, Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk, Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotioniel/pseuds/lotioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я не могу ему ответить, мне в горло упирается ствол. У ствола привкус железа и смазки и банановой жвачки, которой я пару часов назад пытался заглушить изжогу. Я знаю: подлинную причину всего, что происходит — пистолета во рту и грядущего взрыва и всего остального — зовут Мэнди Милкович.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Открой глаза

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для mini OTP Wars: Gallavich VS. Gallavich на [сообществе Gallavich на diary.ru](http://gallavich.diary.ru).
> 
>  

На крыше лаборатории Университета Беркли холодно.  
— Если хочешь сделать что-то правильно, сделай это сам, да? — говорит Лип.  
Я не могу ему ответить, мне в горло упирается ствол. У ствола привкус железа, смазки и банановой жвачки, которой я пару часов назад пытался заглушить изжогу.  
Здание лаборатории исчезнет с лица земли через десять минут. Возьмите одну часть девяностовосьмипроцентной азотной кислоты и смешайте с тремя частями концентрированной серной. Делать это надо на ледяной бане. Затем добавляйте глицерин по капле из глазной пипетки. Так у вас получится нитроглицерин. Смешайте его с опилками — и вы счастливый обладатель пластита.  
Я знаю это, потому что это знает Лип. В мире вообще мало вещей, которые Лип не знает.  
Спросите меня, и я объясню, как приготовить нервнопаралитический газ.  
Или автомобильную бомбу.  
Спросите, как избавиться от трупа с помощью десятка галлонов колы и средства для прочистки труб — и мы с Липом вам расскажем.  
Через десять минут от нас не останется ничего, кроме обгоревших ошметков плоти и пары костей.  
Мы на крыше. Я, Лип и пистолет Липа в моем рту.  
Я знаю: подлинную причину всего, что происходит — пистолета во рту и грядущего взрыва и всего остального — зовут Мэнди Милкович.  
У нас здесь что-то вроде любовного треугольника. Лип любит Мэнди, я люблю Микки, а Микки с Мэнди любят друг друга и секс.  
Я отодвигаю ствол языком, так чтобы он уперся в щеку, и говорю:  
— Ты тоже хочешь сделать все правильно, Лип? Я помогу тебе. Я-то ведь знаю всю историю с самого начала.  
Жить нам осталось десять минут.

***

Раз. Два. Три.  
Десять.  
Сто.  
Двести сорок два.  
Никто не задумывается, сколько лжи за день произносят люди. Начиная с пожелания доброго утра тем, кого ненавидят, и заканчивая неискренними комплиментами и «Нет, что ты, милая, ты ничуть не поправилась». Если бы за каждое лживое слово я получал по центу, то через восемь лет был бы в топ-списке журнала Forbes.  
Не то чтобы меня это обычно как-то волновало. Нет.  
Но сегодня не обычный день.  
Передо мной чашка кофе, чуть поодаль — стакан виски. Кофе принес улыбчивый черный официант, и в любой иной раз я бы не поленился затащить его в служебный туалет и хорошенько оттрахать вместо чаевых.  
Я смотрю на стакан виски. Напротив меня — Филипп «Лип» Галлагер, которого я не видел, страшно сказать, двадцать лет. На Липе пиджак за пару тысяч и платиновый галстучный зажим.  
Раз. Два. Три.  
Десять.  
Сто.  
Двести сорок два.  
Меня зовут Йен Галлагер, и я только что вспомнил своего брата.  
— Дыши, — говорит Лип.  
И я дышу.  
— Ну, привет, что ли, — говорит он. — Рад меня видеть?  
Я киваю. Если бы за каждое слово лжи у меня отбирали по одной минуте жизни, то я давно был бы мертв.  
Официант получает чаевые в виде пары мятых бумажек. Его лицо кажется мне разочарованным.  
Я выхожу под дождь и медленно иду по тротуару. Пара кварталов — и я дома, в своей холодной-холодной-холодной квартире.  
Лип идет за мной до самой двери. Мне хочется спросить, как там Фиона и остальные, которых я никогда не видел, но я не могу выдавить ни звука. Он отбирает у меня ключи и открывает замок.  
Лип насмешливо оглядывает квартиру.  
— Паршивое место.  
Я пожимаю плечами. Мне все равно. Пьяный растаман-домовладелец как-то растрепал, что предыдущий квартиросъемщик вышиб мозги своей подружке, а потом вскрыл вены в ванной. Иногда по вечерам я сижу на кафеле, прижавшись спиной к унитазу, и смотрю в потолок — крючок для полотенец как раз отлично подходит для того, чтобы повеситься. Кровь я никогда не любил.  
— Давай уйдем отсюда, — говорит Лип.  
Я не видел его двадцать лет, но я иду за ним.

***

Мы сидим в «Старбаксе» за углом моего дома.  
— Ненавижу фастфуд, — произносит Лип, вгрызаясь в фокаччу с куриной грудкой, ветчиной, грибами и сыром.  
Я пью капуччино и наблюдаю за тем, как Лип слизывает соус с пальцев.  
У Липа на звонке стоит «Умри, уебок, умри»(1). Он протягивает мне свой мобильник и произносит: «Это тебя».  
Я осторожно подношу телефон к уху:  
— Алло.  
Мобильник отвечает голосом моего домовладельца.  
— Слава богу, Галлагер, ты в порядке. Мне очень жаль, чувак, утечка газа, горит весь этаж.  
Я слушаю о том, что волноваться не стоит, что мне возместят причиненный ущерб после того, как домовладелец отсудит деньги у обслуживающей компании. «Это может затянуться на пару месяцев, в крайнем случае, на полгода, чувак».  
Мне завтра на работу. На мне лишь мокрые брюки, рубашка и мятый галстук в кармане брошенного на стул пиджака. В ботинках хлюпает вода.  
Лип говорит:  
— Ты можешь пожить у меня, если окажешь мне одну услугу.  
И я спрашиваю, что я должен для него сделать.  
Лип отвечает:  
— Врежь мне изо всей силы.

***

У Мэнди Милкович черные волосы, татуировка на пояснице и пирсинг в носу. Не девушка, а мокрая мечта проблемного тинейджера.  
Она целует меня и смеется, запрокинув голову.  
Я говорю ей, что она прекрасна.  
Я целую ее в ответ, и у меня не стоит.  
К моменту, когда мне исполнится сорок, я успею произнести около пяти миллиардов слов лжи.  
Моя карьера лжеца началась с момента зачатия. Моника залетела от брата своего мужа, но Фрэнк узнал об этом, только когда я разбил стекло в детском саду и порезал руку. Мне делали переливание, и так уж случилось, что Фрэнк немного разбирался в принципах наследования групп крови.  
Шрам на предплечье — единственная правдивая отметина, что у меня есть.  
В восемнадцать я избавился от нее — отправился в тату-салон и забил поверх иероглиф «ложь».  
Мой настоящий отец думает, что я учусь в Вест-Пойнте.  
Мои коллеги думают, что меня зовут Шон и что у меня в детстве был бигль по кличке Пончик.  
Говорить правду скучно.  
Говорить правду больно.  
Сорок мне так и не исполнится.  
Никогда.

***

За неплотно закрытой дверью Лип трахает Мэнди. Я почти чувствую, как она выгибается ему навстречу, на выдохе шепчет его имя. Как ее длинные-длинные-длинные ноги обнимают его за талию.  
Я не хочу ничего об этом знать.  
Я запиваю свои таблетки «Samuel Adams’ Utopias». У Липа отвратительно пижонский вкус. Его квартира — гребаный японский минимализм. Спать приходится на футоне, от чего наутро адски болит спина.  
Мэнди кричит.  
Мне хочется закрыть уши ладонями и долго-долго выть на одной ноте, но вместо этого я хватаю куртку и выхожу за дверь.  
После работы я обычно переодеваюсь и бегаю в парке. Лип смеется над тем, что я раб привычек. Но мой терапевт говорит, что привычки — это важно, особенно для тех, чей мозг любит регулярно устраивать шуточки с депрессией.  
Консьерж за стойкой смотрит на меня с подозрением — мои часы стоят меньше пяти сотен баксов, а кроссовкам, одолженным у Липа, место на помойке. Я улыбаюсь.  
Если бы за каждую фальшивую улыбку у меня выпадало по одному волосу, то я был бы лысым уже к окончанию начальной школы.  
От пива и нормотимиков во рту горький привкус.

***

Раз в неделю я трахаю Мэндиного брата. Микки орет благим матом, требует глубже и сильнее до тех пор, пока не начинает дрожать всем телом от каждого толчка. Мы никогда не трахались лицом к лицу, кроме того самого первого раза в туалете во время благотворительной вечеринки. Он оставил мне пятно спермы на пиджаке и визитку менеджера охранного агентства. Когда он кончал, я видел в его глазах свое удивленное отражение.  
В маниакальной фазе я работаю по двенадцать часов, у Микки скользящие выходные — но мы не поэтому так редко встречаемся.  
Я не выношу своей собачьей привязанности к ним обоим.  
Я вижу Мэнди в Микки, вижу ее длинные темные волосы и бесконечные ноги.  
Я не хочу целовать Мэнди, когда целую Микки.  
Мик это знает. Миккино вечное «только попробуй — и я тебе язык вырву», — именно поэтому.  
С того первого раза мы больше никогда не соприкасаемся губами.

***

Лип приходит домой поздно. Мэнди выговаривает ему за ссадины на лице. Он смеется и рассказывает ей о том, что происходит в лаборатории, и о том, какой ублюдок профессор Дженкинс.  
Иногда вместе с ним в квартире появляются странные вещи и странные люди.  
Иногда эти странные люди останавливают меня на улице и задают странные вопросы. Я улыбаюсь и отвечаю что-нибудь нейтральное.  
Кожа под иероглифом «ложь» пульсирует.

***

Я слышу, как Мэнди ссорится с Липом на кухне и включаю телевизор погромче. На канале для домохозяек снова повторяют идиотские реалити-шоу.  
Я слышу, как в стены летят тарелки, как хлопает дверца шкафа, как звенят падающие на кафель ложки.  
Крики постепенно превращаются в стоны.  
Я знаю, Лип разложил ее на своем пижонском кухонном столе. Ее волосы метут пол, ножки стола скрипят и вот-вот готовы переломиться под двойным весом.  
В самый последний миг Мэнди издает высокий вибрирующий звук, который так похож на стон Микки, когда его выкручивает в оргазме.  
Я не хочу об этом думать.  
На экране шеф Рамзи швыряет в афроамериканку сковороду с ризотто.  
Через пять минут Мэнди, поправляя футболку, выходит из кухни и плюхается рядом со мной на диван.  
— Ты должен это прекратить, — говорит она, растирая тушь под глазами.  
— А что я могу? — вздыхаю я. Мэнди смотрит на меня со странным выражением на лице.  
— Мы делаем ему больно, — говорит она. — Он этого не заслужил.  
— Кому ему? — я аккуратно поглаживаю Мэндины ладони: на запястьях наливаются синяки. — Лип — мудак. Мне очень жаль, Мэндс.  
Мэнди говорит:  
— Ты невозможен, — и уходит в комнату Липа.

***

Иногда у меня появляется мысль, что Лип и Мэнди — это один и тот же человек. С двумя лицами. Одно из них — мой брат, другое — сестра парня, которого я трахаю. Посмотришь справа — и увидишь длинные черные змейки волос, стекающие по голому плечу, взглянешь слева — увидишь оттопыренное ухо и светлые короткие пряди.  
Дурацкая мысль.  
Дурацкая.  
Я ни разу не видел Липа и Мэнди в одной комнате.  
Но я постоянно-постоянно-постоянно слышу, как они трахаются.  
В комнате Липа.  
В кухне.  
В ванной.  
В гостиной.  
Я слышу их эхо, когда нагибаю Микки над раковиной через полчаса после того, как они сваливают из квартиры.

***

Однажды Лип говорит:  
— Знаешь первое правило бойцовского клуба?  
Я откуда-то знаю:  
— Никому не рассказывать о бойцовском клубе.  
Лип треплет меня по голове.  
— Ты мне нужен. Избавься от Мэнди, пойди скажи ей, чтобы она купила наручники с розовым мехом. Или кусок свинины. Или гвоздодер. Что угодно, просто избавься от нее.  
Если подумать, то я работаю курьером с пяти лет.  
Мой настоящий отец говорил:  
— Пойди скажи матери, чтобы вытерла пыль, сегодня в гости придут Филлеры.  
И я шел к той, которая не была моей матерью, и передавал его слова.  
Он говорил:  
— Отдай ей деньги.  
Он говорил:  
— Скажи, что твою бабушку выпустили из тюрьмы.  
Он говорил:  
— На подъездной дорожке снова грязь.  
Однажды он попросил:  
— Пойди скажи матери, что мне нужен развод. — И в тот же вечер мы с отцом остались одни. Филлеры тоже перестали приходить.  
В общем, мне несложно попросить Мэнди купить бензонасос и бутылку оливкового масла.  
Мэнди недовольно натягивает юбку и, хлопнув дверью, выходит из квартиры.  
Когда я перестаю слышать ее шаги, Лип говорит:  
— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.  
Мы одеваемся и идем в бар, где я сидел с чашкой кофе в тот вечер, когда моя квартира выгорела дотла.  
Официант все тот же. Он улыбается мне разбитыми губами и говорит:  
— Добро пожаловать, мистер Галлагер.  
Я думаю о том, что все-таки трахну его сегодня, о том, как его окровавленные губы будут выглядеть на моем члене.  
Лип смеется и шепчет: «Позже».  
Мы выпиваем по шоту виски и дожидаемся закрытия бара. Официант провожает нас до двери в подвал.

***

Лип говорит, что придумал бойцовский клуб в тот момент, когда увидел меня одиноко сидящим за столиком. Он говорит, что мне нужно освободиться, отпустить себя, что по мне видно: я — в клетке.  
В клуб приходят те, кому больше негде быть собой.  
Поединки длятся, пока один из противников не потеряет сознание или не скажет: «Хватит».  
Лип говорит:  
— Сделай это для меня.  
Я раздеваюсь до костюмных брюк, снимаю ботинки.  
Лип говорит:  
— Отпусти себя.  
И я бью официанта под дых. Он падает на бетонный пол.  
Кроме нас в подвале еще с десяток мужчин. Они сосредоточенно лупят друг друга, потом говорят спасибо и расходятся по углам отдыхать до следующего боя.  
Официант поднимается с бетона, и я бью его по лицу.  
Он просит пощады и, когда все отправляются по домам, я трахаю его прямо на полу, пока Лип ищет лед в холодильниках наверху.

***

Микки дерется так, словно ненавидит меня больше всего на свете.  
От его ударов в голове начинает петь маленький черный будда. Я чувствую, как вниз по виску стекает кровь, она пахнет-пахнет-пахнет мокрой ржавчиной и тошнотворна на вкус.  
Удары Микки — как секс после месяца воздержания.  
— Ты любишь меня, признай это, — хриплю я, падая. — Признай — и тебе станет легче.  
Микки пришел в клуб следом за парнем из их охранной компании.  
Лип говорит, что от Микки тянет гнилью и болью.  
Лип говорит, что нарывы надо срывать за один раз.  
Ты — его нарыв, говорит Лип, и у меня нет причин ему не верить.  
Лип знает все на свете.  
— Ну ты и мудак, Галлагер, — рычит Микки. Кулак впечатывается мне в живот.  
Я пытаюсь заново научиться дышать.  
— Но ты прав. Немного легче мне стало.  
Я не кричу: «Хватит», не прошу пощады.  
Мое сознание говорит «Всем пока», и мир вокруг погружается в темноту.

***

В темноте пусто и хочется плакать.  
В темноте холодно и воняет антисептиком.  
Я открываю глаза.  
Белые стены и ужасные слепящие лампы — я в больнице.  
Лип поправляет мне одеяло и устраивается рядом на кровати.  
Меня тошнит в пластиковый контейнер.  
— Так что с вами произошло? — без любопытства спрашивает врач, оттягивая мне веко и проверяя реакцию зрачков на свет. Лип не отрывает взгляда от ее груди в вырезе халата.  
Он отвечает:  
— Неудачно упал.  
В последнее время Лип часто говорит за меня.  
Врач качает головой, но не предлагает вызвать ко мне копа или психотерапевта или кого вообще должны вызывать в таких случаях.  
Засыпая, я слышу, как Лип трахает ее за ширмой в моей же палате.

***

Мэнди стучит в дверь и требует, чтобы Лип впустил ее. Я сижу на кухне с ноутбуком и размышляю, что еще можно написать в резюме. Шеф предложил мне взять неделю отпуска за свой счет. Ему не нравятся мои синяки. В последний раз он сказал, что раз уж я такой неловкий и постоянно падаю, то возможно, мне стоит поискать себя в другой сфере, где не нужно торговать лицом.  
Я раздумываю, нужно ли включать в резюме то, что я знаю восемьдесят четыре способа завязывать шнурки.  
Мэнди продолжает стучать.  
Мне надоедает шум, и я кричу, что Липа нет дома. Разговаривать мне все еще больно, так же, как и дышать, но волшебные таблетки, которые принес Лип, помогают.  
Мэнди орет, что до этого момента не представляла, какая же я сука.  
Я кричу:  
— Почему это?  
Мэнди не отвечает. Через несколько минут я слышу, как она уходит. Ее шаги затихают у лифта.  
Лип влезает в окно по пожарной лестнице и говорит, чтобы я не переживал — Мэнди обязательно вернется.

***

От Мэнди приходит смс. «Ты должен выбрать». Я собираюсь перезвонить ей и спросить, что она имеет в виду, но Лип отвлекает меня.  
— В лаборатории были копы, — говорит он. — Кто-то позвонил им и сказал, что Дженкинс варит мет.  
По тому, как Лип смеется, я понимаю: звонил он.  
— Ты же знаешь, что тебе грозит за клевету?  
Лип продолжает смеяться.  
— Не забывай, что я гений, меня никогда не найдут. И где ты видел профессора химии, который не торчал бы на своем дерьме?  
Я пожимаю плечами. С профессорами химии я вообще не знаком.  
— После обыска в ректорате Дженкинсу посоветовали съездить отдохнуть на пару недель, пока юристы со всем разберутся. А это значит, что лаборатория будет совершенно свободна. Поможешь мне?  
— А как же твои студенты?  
— Не хочу видеть этих тупиц. Пусть строчат рефераты по химической термодинамике где-нибудь подальше от меня, скажем, на Аляске.  
Я киваю, я готов.  
— Что я должен сделать?  
— Для начала врежь мне.

***

Я не видел Микки два месяца. С тех самых пор, как в последний раз истекал соплями и кровью в подвале бара.  
Гудок. Два. Три. Десять.  
Оставьте ваше сообщение.  
Если подумать, то вся наша жизнь — череда не-оставленных сообщений. Не-произнесенных слов. Не-осознанных мыслей.  
В голове смеется маленький черный будда. От аромата курительных палочек меня подташнивает.  
Мы навечно одиноки.  
Бродим в темноте с закрытыми глазами.  
У нас нет ни единого шанса понять друг друга.  
Лип смеется и говорит: «Открой свои гребаные глаза, идиот».  
Я качаю головой и снова набираю Микки.  
Оставьте ваше сообщение после сигнала.  
Бип.  
Бип.  
Би-и-ип.

***

У меня бессонница.  
Я вырезаю узоры на пижонском кухонном столе и думаю о том, что в следующий раз Мэнди будет чувствовать спиной или грудью каждую нарисованную мной линию.  
Лип не ночует в квартире со среды.  
В пятницу вечером я отправляюсь в университет. В лаборатории пусто. Ночной охранник пускает меня внутрь, даже не спросив пропуск — похоже, параноики из госбезопасности правы: одиннадцатое сентября так ничему нас и не научило.  
На полках в маленьком кабинете Липа колбы с царской водкой и бертолетовой солью. На столе — стопка непроверенных контрольных с красными отпечатками пальцев на верхнем листе — кажется, Лип ел картошку с соусом.  
Я брожу по лаборатории до утра, но он так и не появляется.  
В субботу приходит Мэнди. Обнимает меня за плечи, и мы вместе слушаем гудки, пока я вновь пытаюсь дозвониться до Микки.  
Потом мы смотрим три серии «Дней нашей жизни», и Мэнди готовит мясной рулет.  
— Все будет хорошо, — говорит она, отрезая мне кусок.  
Я размазываю рулет по тарелке. У меня бессонница со среды, с того самого дня, когда исчез Лип. Я в панике. Я в панике-панике-панике, я просто не могу больше ее видеть, и я говорю:  
— Мэндс, ты можешь сходить в скобяную лавку на Норт-Вест-стрит за амбарным замком?  
Она вздыхает, но берет сумку, деньги и уходит, велев мне непременно дождаться ее.  
Конечно же, я не выполняю обещание.

***

В баре на удивление тихо. На экране телевизора президент что-то бормочет в камеру. Оператор дает слишком крупный план — над воротником рубашки видна линия, где заканчивается толстый слой тонального крема. Кажется, сегодня в Белом доме станет одним гримером меньше.  
Официант, имени которого я так до сих пор и не знаю, улыбается мне, как родному, и наливает виски в тумблер.  
Я спрашиваю:  
— Не видел Липа?  
Улыбка официанта становится не такой сияющей:  
— Я понял, это такая проверка, да?  
Я отвечаю, что никакая это не проверка, мне просто очень нужен Лип.  
— Я всегда соблюдаю правила, — официант бледнеет. — Я никому не рассказываю о том, о чем рассказывать нельзя.  
Я говорю, что верю ему и что мне очень-очень-очень, блядь, срочно нужно поговорить с Липом.  
Официант делает судорожный глоток из моего стакана. Мне кажется, что он напуган. Мне не нравятся напуганные люди.  
— Забей, — говорю я и хлопаю его по плечу.  
Он дрожит.  
Через пять минут я вбиваюсь в него в кладовой за кухней, он держится побелевшими от напряжения пальцами за полку, на которой в одном ритме с моими движениями позвякивают бутылки.  
А еще через пять минут он кончает с криком: «Мистер Галлагер! Лип! Сэр!»

***

Я забиваюсь в тупик за баром и звоню Мэнди. Я спрашиваю ее, спали ли мы когда-либо вместе.  
— Что? — переспрашивает она.  
Ну, трахались ли мы?  
— О, господи!  
Ну, так как?  
— Я нахуй оторву тебе яйца!  
Это «да» или «нет»?  
— Ебаный Иисусе, я так и знала, что тут что-то не так. То ты зажимаешь меня на любой поверхности, то даже в мою сторону не смотришь. Я думала, это все из-за того, что ты никак не можешь решить. Я думала, это из-за Микки. Но дело вовсе не в нем, так?  
Я сползаю вниз по стене. В правый ботинок затекает вода из лужи.  
— Мэнди, — хрипло-хрипло-хрипло спрашиваю я, — Мэнди, как меня зовут?  
— Тебя зовут Филипп Галлагер, — терпеливо отвечает она. — Ты живешь на Восьмой Редшелл, работаешь в Университете Беркли и учишься в докторантуре.  
Нет, думаю я.  
Нет-нет-нет.  
Я сплю.  
Я сплю, и мне все это снится.  
Мне нужно найти Липа. Лип знает все, Лип скажет мне, что я ошибаюсь, и все будет как раньше.  
— Спокойной ночи, Мэнди, — говорю я, роняю мобильник в лужу и сворачиваюсь в клубок у кирпичной стены.

***

Я просыпаюсь в мотеле на окраине города и вижу Липа, который стоит в темноте рядом с кроватью.  
Лип говорит:  
— Каждый раз, когда ты наконец засыпаешь, я выхожу из дома и делаю то, что ведет нас еще на шаг ближе к свободе.  
— Свободе? — кричу я. — Какой, нахуй, свободе?  
Мне кажется, что стены номера сдвигаются, и становится нечем дышать. Наверное, это и есть паническая атака. Я хватаю ртом загустевший воздух и отворачиваюсь, чтобы не видеть-не видеть-не видеть Липа.  
— Тук-тук, — говорит он. — Открой глаза. Наша свобода близко.  
— Моя жизнь, моя работа, Мэнди — что из этого было настоящим? — спрашиваю я у тонкой мотельной подушки.  
— Вся твоя жизнь — иллюзорная попытка убежать от себя, — Лип копирует интонации моего терапевта. — Тебе придется поверить, что мы — не два разных человека. Когда ты бодрствуешь, ты можешь называть себя как угодно и делать все, что хочешь, но когда ты засыпаешь, наступает моя очередь — ты превращаешься в Липа.  
Мне хочется, чтобы он замолчал. Я зажимаю уши и зажмуриваюсь, но все равно продолжаю слышать его голос.  
— Открой глаза, Йен.  
Я качаю головой.  
Нет.  
Кажется, я кричу.  
— В твоей жизни не было ничего настоящего.  
Нет!  
Я точно кричу.  
— У тебя вообще не было жизни.  
Нет-нет-нет!  
— У меня была нормальная жизнь, нормальная, блядь, жизнь, пока мой ебучий мозг не выдумал тебя! — кричу я.  
Лип смеется.  
В стену стучат, и кто-то орет: «Сколько можно, заткнитесь уже, суки!»  
Лип зачем-то хватает часы с комода и швыряет на пол. Грохот такой, словно разорвалась светошумовая граната.  
Дверь в наш номер распахивается. На пороге огромная человекообразная обезьяна с волосатым брюхом.  
Дрессированная обезьяна-астронавт.  
Я поднимаю руки в защитном жесте. Обезьяна щерит клыки.  
— Прошу прощения за шум, — говорю я. — И за вот этот вопрос. Скольких человек вы видите в комнате?  
Обезьяна рычит: «Одного, которому я сейчас глаз на жопу натяну!», но смотрит почему-то на Липа, а не на меня.  
Лип смеется и сует обезьяне бумажку с лицом Бенджамина Франклина, и инцидент, что называется, исчерпан.  
— Ты все еще не понял? Нет, бро, это мой ебучий мозг выдумал тебя. Это ты — моя сраная галлюцинация. Проверь документы. В твоем бумажнике водительские права на мое имя. Договоры аренды твоей старой конуры и квартиры на Редшелл — на мое имя. Диплом Университета Беркли — на мое имя. От тебя в нашей жизни нет ничего, совсем ничего нет, бро.  
Я замираю на мгновение, закрываю глаза, пытаясь переждать приступ тошноты.  
Есть! Есть, думаю я и вспоминаю Микки, его широкие плечи, его стоны. Его шею и кончик розового уха. То, как двигается его кадык, когда он делает глоток пива из бутылки.  
— Кроме Микки.  
— Женатого засранца, который никогда не признает, что он гей? Он не бросит жену, не бросит ребенка, сколько бы ты его не умолял! А Мэнди будет с нами до конца, Мэнди все простит нам, Мэнди нас любит!  
Я качаю головой:  
— Ты не отберешь мою жизнь.  
— У тебя никогда не было своей жизни, — отвечает Лип. — Ты взял ее взаймы.  
В его руках пистолет.

***

В стене три пулевых отверстия. Похоже, у Липа серьезная беда со зрением.  
— Мне не нужны проблемы, — рыдает портье. В узком холле мотеля пусто. Обезьяна-астронавт трусливо прячется в своем номере.  
Лип говорит:  
— Я не хочу этого делать, но ты не оставляешь мне выбора.  
Лип говорит:  
— Я пытался избавиться от тебя по-другому, но ничего не работает. Я горстями ем рисперидон, но ты все равно продолжаешь приходить.  
Лип говорит:  
— Прости.  
— Мне не нужны проблемы, — скулит портье.  
Я кидаюсь на Липа раньше, чем он успевает выстрелить еще раз. От удара Лип отлетает к стене, и я смотрю-смотрю-смотрю, как кровь капает из его разбитого носа.  
— Извините за беспорядок, — говорю я портье и поднимаю выроненный Липом пистолет.  
Я иду к выходу, и когда оборачиваюсь в последний раз, у стены уже никого нет, а кровь капает из моего же носа на мою же собственную рубашку.

***

Фрэнк любит повторять, что мир не черно-белый. Весь мир — оттенки серого. И мораль — оттенки серого. И любовь — тоже оттенки серого, и с этим ничего не поделать, хоть мировая киноиндустрия и будет пытаться убедить нас, что любовь — это весь цветовой спектр.  
Неважно, мои это воспоминания или Липа.  
Важно то, что я наконец понимаю: цвет действительно не существует.  
Я возвращаюсь на Редшелл за чем-нибудь, что позволит мне не спать как можно дольше.  
Мэнди сидит за кухонным столом и рассматривает мои узоры. Такие яркие-яркие-яркие на гладкой поверхности.  
— Ты делаешь больно, — говорит Мэнди. — Ты делаешь больно всем.  
То, что я сначала принял за растекшуюся тушь, оказывается огромным синяком. Я глажу ее по щеке, и она морщится, когда я задеваю ссадину кончиками пальцев.  
Я это сделал? Или это сделал Лип?  
Не имеет значения.  
— Я все исправлю, — обещаю я. Мэнди грустно улыбается и качает головой.  
Я знаю, она убила бы меня, если бы не любила Липа такой неправильной-неправильной-неправильной всепрощающей любовью.

***

Я запиваю таблетки кофеина энергетиком из жестянки. Света от уличного фонаря едва хватает, чтобы различить очертания лабораторной мебели.  
Я думаю, почему круглая банка со сменными угольными фильтрами на ощупь как белый-белый-белый цвет. От смеси кофеина и таурина и тех таблеток, которые я взял у Мэнди, меня мучает изжога, да и мозг начинает выкидывать забавные штуки.  
— Тяжелая ночь, мистер Галлагер? — спрашивает охранник.  
Передо мной банки, колбы, металлические контейнеры. Нитрующая смесь охлаждается на ледяной бане.  
— Может, вам все-таки свет включить? — спрашивает охранник.  
Я качаю головой.  
Охранник уходит обратно на свой пост, бормоча под нос что-то про ебаных экспериментаторов. Мне неинтересно.  
Я должен успеть до того, как засну я сам и проснется Лип.

***

Рассвет в большом городе — не такое уж прекрасное зрелище. Небо не становится нежно-розовым. Оно серое-серое-серое с красноватым оттенком, как на кадре из фильма про нашествие инопланетян.  
Я сажусь в позу лотоса, засовываю пистолет в рот и закрываю глаза.  
Звенит пожарная сигнализация. Через две минуты все выйдут из здания. Еще через минуту появится пожарный расчет. За пожарным расчетом последуют копы и полицейские саперы. Но все они ничего не успеют сделать за оставшиеся мне — нам — десять минут.  
Я жду Липа, и он приходит.  
— Что ты хочешь доказать? — спрашивает Лип, но не пытается отобрать у меня ствол.  
В свободной руке у меня блок с таймером от микроволновой печи. Я смотрю на прыгающие цифры и отвлеченно размышляю о том, что надо было поработать над дизайном. В конце концов, сегодня день нашей смерти, следовало бы обставить его с большей торжественностью.  
Лип смеется:  
— Если хочешь сделать что-то правильно, сделай это сам, да?  
Не думаю, что у него получилось бы лучше.  
— Ты правда веришь, что им всем будет хорошо без нас? — спрашивает он.  
Я киваю, насколько уж можно кивать со стволом во рту.  
Лип садится рядом.  
Я слышу пожарников, слышу копов (они опережают график на три минуты), слышу, как пищит гребаный таймер.  
Шесть минут — и если расчеты Липа верны, то здание сложится внутрь как карточный домик. А если не сложится — то в стволе осталось четыре маленькие смертоносные пчелы.  
Лип молчит. Наверное, он тоже устал и где-то глубоко внутри просто рад наконец-то со всем покончить.  
Мне немного жаль той жизни, которая могла бы у меня быть.  
Той жизни, где я был бы настоящим Йеном Галлагером и встретил бы Микки Милковича до того, как тот успел жениться.  
Той жизни, где я был бы Липом Галлагером и мог бы любить Мэнди так, как она заслуживает.  
Цифры на таймере бегут недостаточно быстро. По лестнице, ведущей на крышу, громыхают тяжелые ботинки.  
Мне ничего не остается.  
Я нажимаю на спусковой крючок, и слышу-слышу-слышу, как где-то вдалеке кричит Мэнди.

***

— Открой глаза, — требует кто-то в темноте.  
И я, Лип Галлагер, открываю свои чертовы глаза.

________________________________________________  
(1) Песенка группы Dope «Die mother fucker die»


End file.
